At The Bottom Of The Staircase
by SmokingSmut.T.M
Summary: a AU : Zosan Non-con/rape fic.


Before Sanji could even think straight, Zoro was on top of him. Everything had happened in a flash and he wasn't sure why this was happening, but he knew that look in the swordsman's eyes was not of his own. They held a dark intent that made Sanji's stomach roll and maybe for once, fear his lover. He tried to protest, but the swordsman was just as quick as himself, holding his arms down.

Shit, if only he hadn't fell before, his legs were stinging so bad he could almost be blinded by that pain alone... Or perhaps that was just because he knew who had pushed him down the stairs. So now here he was, handicapped at the bottom of the stairs with his face pale in fear, Zoro holding his arms above his head.

"Marimo! Don't do this, let me go!" He snapped, attempting to thrash about.

It only seemed to amuse his attacker though. Zoro's lips parted and a deep chuckle escaped him, his free hand moving to rip the opening of Sanji's pants free. Then he yanked the material down, eying it expectantly. Sanji's eyes dared to watch and protest, no matter the fact it was only to deaf ears.

His boxers were the next to go down and his body trembled with the air. Fuck, what was Zoro doing? Was he really going to do this? Take him here and now? What had gotten into him?!

"Shut up." Zoro gritted through his teeth, sending him a glare before roughly taking the cooks soft member in his hand.

It was odd that he'd request silence then make Sanji yell out forcefully. He let it go, watching as it reacted to his touch against the blonde's will, then fished for something inside his pocket. When he pulled it out, Sanji wanted to die. He recognized it and cursed himself for ever letting that oaf know what that was. It was a cock ring and he knew exactly where it was going to go.

He clenched his teeth, his head digging back into the floor as he hissed out, feeling Zoro adjust him and place the ring on. He didn't want Sanji to make any messes this time.

Sanji swallowed thickly, his eyes refusing to look at the Marimo and instead found refuge in the ceiling. Oh god why wasn't anyone coming? This was in the middle of Robin's home after all.. Why did they all have to have left, leaving Sanji and Zoro on their own to leave last?

Next came Zoro's zipper being pulled down, a sound Sanji was hoping to not hear. Instead he did and dared to glance up, catching sight of the marimo realizing his massive hard on. He'd been fantasizing this for a while, trying to deny his urges to put them into action. It only proved you could only fight what you craved so long before giving in.

The next thing Sanji felt, much to his horror was Zoro's hand squeezing into his thigh, spreading an opening between his legs. He watched the Marimo lick past his teeth expectantly, gazing as Sanji's backside twitched in the air. Then, without warning, dove himself inside, groaning out at the tight feeling and heat from the blonde.

Sanji's back arched and he felt his insides splitting. Zoro's size going straight into his unprepared backside, he could practically feel himself break under the strain. He yelled out in his agony, clenching his teeth unbearably tighter, his eyes beginning to water. The bastard!

Zoro began to move inside him, slow at first due to the tightness and the doubt Sanji would ever willingly relax, but he needed this so he'd persevere. He practically purred, looking down and noticing something particular to the eye. A nice red was following him out and trailing onto the floor. No wonder the movement was becoming slightly easier, he had a bleeder on his hands. He kind of liked the way that looked coming out of the blonde and it encouraged him to do more, thrusting in harder with the slickness of a blood lube.

Sanji's voice echoed through the entry way, along with his pleas for the Marimo to stop. It stung, more than he'd like to admit. It did not help that the bastard, knowing Sanji's body so well already, knew which angle to try for, brutally pressing himself into Sanji's prostate. Then he laughed.

"I can feel you trying cook.." He murmured, leaning in and lightly brushing his finger past Sanji's cheek. "Give it up I can go all night."

Sanji trembled, his gums bleeding as how bad he hated giving this bastard any satisfaction of sound. Still, it was true, he had reached his limit, trying to release himself but was unable to, the device the Marimo had slipped past him preventing him so. The feeling of needing to release so bad that even that too hurt more than it should.

This continued on for at least another hour. Zoro had found his own euphoric high by then, cumming hard into the cook and making him sing. But he didn't stop. He paused in his work to admire his view, watching as the contents of what was inside Sanji spilled out around him, the blood and the cum, before continuing on.

Before awhile he began to get a little bored of just watching Sanji squirm and even at one point beg. So he ripped his shirt open. Then Zoro leaned in as he molested Sanji's prostate, biting and sucking at Sanji's chest and collarbone until there too lay blood.

It wasn't until a little while later his toy fell limp and Zoro huffed in annoyance. He thought at least this cook could have gone more than ten rounds.. But he was discouraged. Finally he pulled himself out of him and took back his cock ring, watching as the build up from the blonde oozed out on its own. By then though Zoro's mind was feeling very hazy and he rubbed at his eyes.. trying to stand up straighter.

Unable to, he found himself sitting on the stairs.. What was he doing here again? With Robin? He opened his eyes, glancing down at Sanji and the blood dripping out from his anus, the bite marks on his flesh.

"S-Sanji?"

* * *

_**This was a birthday fetish one-shot written for my SmokingSmuttTM partner ~ (The M) For her birthday! She loves herself some bloody rape so I tried my best. XD Hope you enjoyed !**_


End file.
